How They Ended Up Being A Couple
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Kisah mereka memang tidak romantis, tapi itulah mereka. Itulah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook / Yewook / oneshot / Cerita di balik cerita My Unromantic Boyfriend


Title:How They Ended Up Being A Couple  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Friendship/romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Kisah mereka memang tidak romantis, tapi itulah mereka. Itulah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook

* * *

"Jongwoon, hati-hati kalau jalan, jalannya licin… Jongwoon… JONGWOON!" Aku terpeleset dan jatuh di atas punggungku. Aku menggeram dan mencoba berdiri. Hankyung berjongkok di depanku dan memegangi lenganku sampai aku duduk. Dia menepuk-nepuk lenganku untuk membersihkan salju dari jaketku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil meringis. Dia lalu berdiri dan menarik lenganku sampai aku berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sudah kubilang hati-hati… sudah, ayo jalan lagi." Dia menggenggam tanganku dan kami berjalan lagi.

"Kenapa musim semi datangnya lama sekaliii…" keluhku.

"Iya, aku tidak ingin sekolah di musim dingin begini…" Hankyung setuju.

Kami masuk ke dalam café dan duduk di dekat jendela. Sewaktu kopi yang kami pesan sampai, ponsel Hankyung berbunyi. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya sedikit dan berbicara di telepon. Dari cara bicaranya, aku tahu itu Heechul _Hyung_, pacarnya. "Heechul _Hyung_ ya?" tanyaku waktu dia selesai bicara.

"Ng? Iya," jawabnya sambil mengangkat cangkirnya. Aku menatapnya dalam. Dia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, hah? Apa kau cemburu padaku karena kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Jahat sekali kau bicara begitu…"

"Makanya kau cari pacar, dong."

"Memangnya ada yang suka padaku?"

Hankyung terdiam, lalu meletakkan kopinya perlahan. Dia bersedekap sambil bersandar di sandaran kursinya. "Jongwoon, apa kau punya cermin di rumah?"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku punya."

"Kalau begitu apa kau tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sendiri?"

"Aku melihat cermin setiap masuk kamar mandi. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu wajahmu terlihat seperti apa?"

"Um.. wajahku terlihat bulat karena pipiku gemuk."

Hankyung melempar kepalanya ke belakang sambil menghela napas dengan frustasi. Dia lalu menatapku lagi dengan wajah menahan sabar. "Kau tampan, Jongwoon. Biarpun tubuhmu kurus, tapi well-built. Kau juga tinggi. Intinya, secara fisik kau sudah di atas rata-rata. Kau juga orang yang menyenangkan, perhatian, baik… itulah kenapa aku begitu suka menjadi sahabatmu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pasti tidak sulit bagimu kalau mendapatkan pacar."

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Hankyung. Dia menghabiskan kopinya dan melihat kopiku sudah habis, jadi dia pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah itu kami berjalan-jalan lagi di daerah pertokoan. Dia berhenti di sebuah stand syal dan mengambil yang warna merah, lalu mengalungkannya di leherku. "Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau suka kan? Kubelikan untukmu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sakunya. Aku cepat-cepat menahan tangannya.

"Tapi _Hyung_, syalku masih bagus, kok…"

"Kau cuma punya dua syal, kan? Biarkan aku membelikannya untukmu." Hankyung mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada penjualnya. Dia mengikat syal itu di leherku dengan rapi, lalu memegang tangan kananku dan kami berjalan lagi. "Nanti kalau kau sudah pacar, mungkin itu akan jadi pekerjaan pacarmu. Mungkin… akan sulit kalau punya pacar ceroboh sepertimu. Aku sudah jadi sahabat dan _Hyung_mu selama bertahun-tahun, jadi itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku senang menjagamu seperti adikku sendiri. Sampai kau punya pacar dan kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain, aku yang akan menjagamu. Jadi kau tenang saja."

"Kenapa sih kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?" protesku.

Dia tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipiku. "Karena kau selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil." Aku cemberut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia tertawa kecil lagi, kali ini lebih keras, sambil menarikku dan merangkulku. "Aww, kemari kau, bayi kecilku~"

"_Hyuuuung_…" rengekku. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan tangan kiriku memegangi jaketnya. Dia menarikku lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu~" katanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kok," gerutuku, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi aku juga tidak bilang aku tidak mencintaimu."

Hankyung tertawa. "Aku tahu."

**oooooooooooooo**

Sekarang sudah hampir musim semi. Aku hampir naik ke kelas 3. Beberapa waktu lalu, Cho Kyuhyun, tetangga dan juniorku di SMP, meneleponku dengan suara frustasi kalau dia akan masuk ke sekolah ini juga, tapi dia bilang mantannya sekolah di sini, dan dia tidak yakin harus bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu. Aku mengatakan padanya berkali-kali kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia tetap saja mengeluh.

Kemarin dia juga mengirim email berisi _aku sudah tahu ini cocok untukku, _Hyung~ _bagaimana menurutmu?_ dengan fotonya memakai seragam barunya. Aku hanya membalas _aku juga tahu itu. Cho Kyuhyun kecilku sudah besar sekarang, jadi berjuanglah di SMA~ ^^_

Hari ini, banyak murid baru datang ke sekolah dengan seragam SMP mereka untuk melihat-lihat. Kyuhyun juga datang dengan sahabatnya, Shim Changmin, dan mereka berjanji untuk mengikuti klub paduan suara, di mana aku yang jadi ketuanya.

"Ini Kim Jongwoon _Hyung_ yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu," kata Kyuhyun, mengenalkanku pada Changmin sewaktu mereka berkunjung ke sekolah. Aku menyalami Changmin dan kami saling memperkenalkan diri. Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Wah, ruangannya lebih besar dan lebih rapi dari yang kukira, padahal kau bilang anggotanya cukup banyak," puji Kyuhyun sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, sementara Changmin menuju rak buku tempat menyimpan buku-buku lagu dan buku tentang pelajaran menyanyi. "Ah, Jongwoon _Hyung_ kalau marah seram, sih. Pasti anggotanya nurut semua. Iya kan?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kalau sudah tahu jangan tanya."

Setelah melihat-lihat dan kuberi sedikit penjelasan tentang klub Paduan Suara, mereka meyakinkanku bahwa mereka benar-benar akan masuk klub ini. Setelah mereka pergi, beberapa orang datang melihat-lihat lagi dan aku memandu mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan pergi, dan beberapa lagi bilang akan mempertimbangkan untuk masuk klub.

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku berjalan keluar gedung sekolah dan berhenti di sisi lapangan. Klub sepak bola baru selesai latihan. Aku melihat Hankyung sedang memainkan bola di tangannya sambil berbicara dengan Heechul _Hyung_. Mereka tertawa bersama dan Heechul _Hyung_ tidak sengaja melihatku. Dia menunjukku dan Hankyung ikut melihatku. Hankyung _Hyung _mengatakan sesuatu padanya, melempar bola ke arahnya dan berlari pelan ke arahku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapanya sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil botol minumnya dari dalam tas. "Kau menungguku?" dia meneguk air dari botolnya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga. Aku baru keluar." Hankyung menutup botolnya, lalu duduk di samping tasnya dan memainkan botol itu di tangannya. Dia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan aku duduk di sana.

"Apa itu artinya klub paduan suaramu dikunjungi banyak orang?"

"Lumayan banyak yang tertarik untuk masuk. Bagaimana klub sepak bola?"

"Kau taulah, klub olahraga banyak peminatnya. Aku tahu orang-orang yang bersemangat latihan di awal itu akan segera keluar juga. Sepak bola itu bukan permainan mudah, sih." Hankyung membuka botolnya dan meneguknya lagi. "Kita suka main bola waktu SMP dulu. Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub sepak bola?"

"Ah… aku belum cerita padamu, ya? Waktu SD aku pernah mematahkan kakiku saat main bola. Sejak itu ibuku selalu mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati kalau bermain bola. Dia tahu aku suka sekali main bola, jadi tidak tidak melarangku untuk melakukannya lagi. Lalu saat liburan musim dingin sebelum masuk SMA, aku main bola dengan anak-anak tetangga. Aku mematahkan kakiku lagi, tapi ibuku tidak memberi toleransi lagi gara-gara darah yang mengucur dari betisku banyak sekali. Makanya waktu masuk SMA aku langsung masuk klub paduan suara saja."

"Cerita yang saaaaangat panjang. Pantas kau tidak pernah main bola lagi." Hankyung memasukkan botolnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat tasnya, aku juga berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia berjalan dan aku mengikutinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih pakai sweater?"

"Masih dingin, tahu."

"Padahal musim gugur juga dingin tapi kau menyukainya."

"Itu beda lagi."

"Kenapa sih orang-orang yang golongan darahnya AB itu sulit dimengerti? Heechul juga pola pikirnya aneh, sama sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu cobalah mengerti kami, _Hyung_…"

Kami berjalan melewati bagian tengah lapangan tanpa bicara. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dari belakang, dan aku menoleh untuk melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil terjatuh dan beberapa bukunya berserakan.

"Ma… maafkan aku!" katanya sambil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok di depannya dan membantunya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

"I-iya… aku baik-baik saja…" aku memberikan buku yang kukumpulkan padanya. Dia mengambilnya dan mendekapnya di depan dadanya. "Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru."

"Ah. Tak masalah." Dia lalu berdiri dan berlari melewati gerbang. Sebelum aku berdiri, aku melihat sebuah dompet berwarna cokelat terang di tanah. "Dompetnya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil dompet itu. Aku menoleh ke arah gerbang dan berlari ke sana, tapi anak itu sudah pergi dan aku tidak mungkin mengejarnya. Aku membuka dompet itu dan mengambil sebuah kartu identitas.

Kim Ryeowook.

"Ada orangnya?" tanya Hankyung yang setengah berlari menyusulku. Aku menggeleng padanya sambil menyerahkan kartu identitasnya. "Kim Ryeowook… aku tidak pernah dengar. Hei, itu ada nomor teleponnya. Coba nanti malam kau hubungi dia."

"Baiklah…" aku memasukkan kartu itu kembali ke dalam dompet dan mengantonginya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku masuk kelas dan duduk di kursiku di belakang. Hankyung yang duduk di depan menghampiriku dan berjongkok di sebelah mejaku. "Kau sudah hubungi Kim Ryeowook?"

"Belum. Semalam ponselku jatuh dari meja, lalu tidak bisa dihidupkan. Sekarang sedang diperbaiki."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Jangan salahkan aku, dong."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Gravitasi, mungkin?"

"Kau bawa dompetnya kan?"

"Iya. Akan kukembalikan padanya sekarang."

Aku keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga dan berjalan di koridor kelas dua. Saat itu aku melihat Kim Ryeowook keluar kelas sambil melihat lantai—aku yakin dia mencari dompetnya.

"Kim Ryeowook!" seruku. Dia menoleh dan aku berlari ke arahnya. Dia menatapku dengan bingung dan aku buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sakuku. "Ini milikmu, kan?"

"Ah, terimakasih! Baru saja aku mau mencarinya!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar mengambilnya dariku. "Terimakasih, _Sunbaenim_!" Aku mengangguk padanya dan kembali ke kelas.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ah… dia datang ke kantin lagi. Sepertinya dia cukup populer. Tipe anak yang ceria dan disukai teman-temannya. Kalau dibandingkan aku yang pendiam ini, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Waktu kuberitahu Kyuhyun soal dia, ternyata Kim Ryeowook itu mantannya yang diceritakannya itu. Mereka memang cocok, sih. Daripada aku, kurasa aku tidak cocok dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan Kim Ryeo—

"Kau lihat siapa, Jongwoon?" tanya Hankyung, memotong lamunanku, sambil menyikutku. Aku tetap tidak bergerak dan Hankyung mengikuti arah pandangku. "Kim Ryeowook? Kau memperhatikan Kim Ryeowook?" aku tetap tidak menjawab dan Hankyung tertawa kecil. "Tak kusangka kau suka tipe yang ceria begitu."

"Aku kan belum bilang aku suka padanya.."

"Tapi kalau kau memperhatikannya seperti itu, artinya kau suka—aaaahh! Jadi selama ini kalau kau bengong di kantin itu, kau sedang memperhatikannya?"

"Apa kau harus mengatakannya sekeras itu?!" desisku kesal.

"Jongwoon kecilku sudah dewasaa~ kau menyukainya, Jongwoon. Aku tahu dari tatapanmu.."

"Berisik, ah…"

"Tenang saja, kubantu, kok."

"Bisa tidak kau diam?!"

"Sampai kau mengaku kalau kau menyukainya, aku tidak akan diam~"

"Uuuh terserah lah."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jongwoon, lihat ke depan kalau jalan… Jongwoon… OI, JONGWOON!" Aku tersandung dan wajahku menghantam tanah. Barusan aku merasa hidungku sepertinya mau patah. Hankyung mengangkat lenganku sampai aku duduk dan menarik daguku agar aku menatapnya. "Jongwoon, kau mimisan. Ayo kita ke UKS," katanya khawatir sambil mengeluarkan tisu dan mengelap darah di atas bibirku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_…" aku menepis tangannya dan dia langsung menutup hidungku dengan tisu.

"Jangan keras kepala deh! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke UKS!"

Setelah meminta ijin kepada guru olahraga untuk pergi ke UKS, dia langsung membawaku ke sana. Aku memintanya meninggalkanku dan meyakinkannya berkali-kali bahwa aku bisa menangani mimisanku sendirian, dan akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali ke lapangan.

Setelah itu yang kulakukan hanya duduk di tepi kasur sambil menekan hidungku kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa agak pusing, jadi kupikir aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas dulu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Dan Kim Ryeowook masuk.

Kami bertatapan sebentar, lalu dia masuk dan membuka kotak obat dan mengeluarkan aspirin. Setelah mengambil segelas air, dia duduk di sebelahku dan meminum obat itu. Aku mengganti tisu untuk menutupi hidungku dan menggerutu karena darahnya belum berhenti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melepas tisu dari hidungku. Masa dia tidak ingat kalau aku yang mengembalikan dompetnya waktu itu? "Eeeh jangan dilepas! Darahnya masih mengalir!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku untuk menutupi hidungku lagi.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanyaku sambil memicikkan mata.

"Um?" adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang kudengar. Aku menghela napas kecewa. Apa aku memang sebegitu tidak menariknya sampai dia tidak ingat aku? "Aku… aku kembali ke kelas dulu," katanya canggung sambil berdiri.

"Kim Ryeowook!" seruku dengan nada yang sama seperti ketika aku memanggilnya untuk mengembalikan dompetnya. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-tahu-namaku dan aku langsung berdiri. "Aku… aku Kim Jongwoon, kelas tiga."

"Eh… i-iya…" jawabnya gugup. "Ada apa?"

Ah. Bagaimana ini. Aaaaahh aku memang hanya ingin bilang itu saja, sih. Tapi aku harus bicara! Katakan sesuatu, Kim Jongwoon! Apa saja! Katakan sesuatu! Cepat!

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?!"

…dan kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang keluar.

"Eh…? Eh?"

Aku terdiam, sadar aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah. Aku duduk di tepi kasur sambil menunduk dan melambaikan tanganku. "Maaf. Pergilah."

Dia terdiam di tempatnya dengan ragu, kemudian pergi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Tawa Hankyung meledak. Aku diam memeluk lututku sambil memajukan bibirku. Hankyung masih tertawa tidak terkontrol sambil memukul-mukul lenganku. "Jongwoon!" teriaknya, setelah lama tertawa, "aku sudah tahu dari awal aku mengenalmu kalau kau itu ceroboh, tapi kukira ini klimaksnya!" dan dia tertawa lagi.

"_Hyuuuuung…_" rengekku.

"Ah, maaf, maaf…" dia mengatur napasnya sambil mengelap air matanya. "Bukankah ini bagus?"

"Apanya?"

"Ini kesempatan bagus! Kalau dia mau jadi pacarmu, ini kesempatanmu untuk dapat pacar pertamamu, iya kan?"

"Iya sih… tapi aku kan belum pernah pacaran, mana aku tahu harus bagaimana… aku juga tidak kenal dengan Kim Ryeowook…"

"Semua orang juga begitu kalau pertama kali pacaran."

"Tapi Ryeowook pernah pacaran! Cho Kyuhyun itu mantannya, dan aku beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Aku harus bagaimana, _Hyuuuung_?" aku mengguncang-guncang bahu Hankyung. Dia terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Semangat, dong. Kau kan tidak tahu kalau belum mencoba. Sebenarnya, walaupun sudah pernah pacaran, tapi kalau punya pacar baru, itu sama saja dengan memulai semuanya dari awal. Memulai sesuatu yang baru, itulah orang yang pacaran. Lagipula, kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pasanganmu justru akan lebih seru, kan? Akan banyak kejutan dalam hubungan kalian." Aku hanya memandanginya, tak tahu harus bilang apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

"_Hyung_ kan sudah punya pengalaman. Heechul _Hyung_ saja pacar ketigamu. Jelas saja kau bisa bilang begitu."

"Jangan iri pada kepopuleranku dong. Pokoknya kau harus berjuang, Jongwoon. Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja."

"Tapi kalau ternyata dia menolakku atau bahkan tidak peduli pada pengakuanku itu?"

"Tunggu saja, Jongwoon. Tunggu."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jongwoon _Hyung_, wajahmu merah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

"Entahlah, aku… aku tidak enak badan," jawabku sambil menekan bukuku ke dahiku. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk di depanku dan memegang pipiku, pelipisku dan leherku. Dia menghela napas sambil menarikku keluar ruangan. "Kyuhyun-_ah_… kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Ke UKS lah! Suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali, _Hyung_…" gerutunya sambil tetap menarik tanganku.

"Tapi… kegiatan klub…"

"Donghae _Hyung_ wakil ketua kan? Sudahlah, nanti aku minta dia yang mengurusi klub."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu UKS dan mendorongku ke salah satu kasur. Aku melepas sepatuku sementara dia mencarikan obat di kotak obat. Setelah aku meminum obat-obatnya, dia kembali ke ruang klub. Akupun berbaring di bawah selimut. Baru saja aku mau menutup mataku, pintu UKS terbanting dan aku menggerutu sambil memutar tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Jongwoon!" Hankyung terengah-engah sambil menghampiriku. Dia masih memakai seragam bolanya, dan dia membawakan tasku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" dia meletakkan tasku di meja dan memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan padaku kalau kau demam."

"Oh." Aku menarik tangan Hankyung dari pipiku dan memegangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

"Tapi suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali, Jongwoon."

"Aku akan istirahat."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidurlah. Nanti kalau kegiatan klubku sudah selesai, aku akan ke sini dan mengantarmu pulang. Oke?"

"Iya, _Hyung_…"

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah."

Hankyung melihatku sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu tangannya bergerak ke kotak obat dan membukanya. "Apa kau sudah minum obat yang benar?"

"Kyuhyun yang memberiku obatnya."

"Oh." Hankyung menutup kotak obatnya. "Dia lebih cocok jadi _Hyung_mu."

"Bisa tidak _Hyung_ kembali saja ke lapangan?"

"Nanti aku ke sini lagi. Daah, Jongwoon."

"Dah, _Hyung_~"

Hankyung keluar dan aku menutup mataku lagi. Baru saja aku mau tertidur, pintu UKS terbuka _lagi_. Ya Tuhan, aku salah apa, sih. Mau tidur saja, kenapa harus banyak pengganggu seperti—Kim Ryeowook. Aku terdiam. Kim Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Yang itu berarti, dia mengingatku. Yah, tidak mungkin dia lupa setelah aku menembaknya waktu itu.

"Kenapa kita bertemu lagi di UKS, ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak merespon dan hanya menatapnya yang berjalan perlahan ke arahku, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur tempat aku berbaring. Kami terdiam. Aku menatapnya dan dia menunduk, menatap kakinya sendiri yang menggantung. "Anu," katanya, memulai, "soal yang waktu itu… kenapa aku? Kita belum saling kenal, kan?"

Hah? Dia serius mempertimbangkan kata-kata spontanku waktu itu? Ah, ya ampun. "Uuh… itu… aku…" Duh, bagaimana ini? Kalau aku gugup begini, dia bisa curiga kalau kata-kataku waktu itu tidak benar-benar serius! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja! Ah, tidak! Aku harus jujur! "Itu, Kim Ryeowook… sebenarnya, aku.., sejak aku mengembalikan dompetmu yang jatuh—"

"OH!" serunya tiba-tiba, "iya! Kau yang mengembalikan dompetku waktu itu! Aku baru ingat!" dia tersenyum lebar, puas karena berhasil mengingatku.

"Iya… dan… uuh… sejak saat itu… aku… a-aku jadi sering memperhatikanmu… dan… dan kupikir, uuh… kau… kau… manis sekali…" ujarku jujur. Aku bisa merasakan wajah dan kupingku panas karena malu. Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang aku yakin sudah merah padam. Aku meliriknya sekilas, matanya melebar menatapku dan pipinya mulai memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya perlahan dan menatap lantai lagi, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya makin merah.

Dia menatapku lagi, masih malu-malu. "Bo… boleh saja."

EH.

"Aku… aku mau jadi pacarmu, _Hyung_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

EEH.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya," lanjutnya.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Tu-tunggu, bagaimana ini?! Aku-aku-aku-aku-aku-AKU benar-benar pacaran dengannya?! Hanya karena kata-kataku yang tidak serius itu?! Apa kutolak saja, ya… Aaah, tapi, bagaimana mengatakannya?! Berarti aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk dapat pacar, dong! Nanti kalau Hankyung _Hyung_ marah padaku bagaimana?! Eh, berarti aku pacaran dengannya hanya karena takut dimarahi Hankyung _Hyung_? Aduh, kenapa jadi serba salah beginiiiiii…?!

"I-iya, terimakasih…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sore itu kuselesaikan di UKS, dengan Kim Ryeowook yang menungguiku selama aku tertidur sampai Hankyung _Hyung_ menjemputku dan mengantarkanku pulang.

("Hah?! Kau sudah pacaran dengan Kim Ryeowook?!"  
"Iya… aku… pacaran…"  
"Kok, kayak ngeluh gitu, sih…")

* * *

A/n:Ini dia. Gimana-gimananya sampe Yewook bisa jadian itu, begitu  
Saya selalu berpikir saya udah membuat Jongwoon jadi tolol banget di sini. Clumsy, childish, tapi saya malah suka dia yang begitu.

Oh iya, saya belakangan ini heran kenapa masih ada aja yang nungguin My Unromantic Boyfriend, ternyata lupa saya ubah statusnya dari on going jadi complete ya HAHAHAHA /digeplak/  
Sori bangeeeet, itu udah end. Sebagai gantinya, ini diaaa! :D

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
